


Fruit Cake

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moblit wants to spend Valentine's Day with Hanji, but all she seems concerned with is her work. Moblit starts to wonder if their relationship will work out after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Cake

It was Saturday, Valentine’s day, but that fact didn’t seem to matter to Hanji. Moblit sighed, because the two of them were currently in the lab cleaning all of the beakers, cylinders, and other such equipment that needed to be cleaned after all of Hanji’s neglect. The previous day Hanji had asked him if he had any plans for Saturday. Without thinking Moblit had immediately answered that he didn’t. He had thought the head scientist had wanted to spend the day together, romantically. He really should have known better. Hanji wasn’t the romantic type.

 

After years of working with Hanji in the lab as her assistant he had become more than just her assistant. The relationship had started out as a typical scientist and assistant. Moblit had worked keeping her lab clean, assisting her in experiments, and ensuring that she didn’t get distracted and mix the wrong chemicals together causing a dangerous explosion. Through the close bond that had come about from working together Moblit had started to fall in love with the crazy scientist that got so engrossed in her work that she sometimes forgot to take care of herself.

 

After a while of not being able to endure with his emotions any longer he confessed to the glasses wearing scientist. Hanji had smiled her usual giant grin, “I love you too.” Not long after the two started dating. At least, that is what Moblit thought. He had invited Hanji out to dinner, movies, and such other activities that most couples went on, but other than that nothing had changed between the two of them. He probably figured that he should have been the one to plan something for Valentine’s day, but with Hanji’s seemed indifference to their relationship he had taken a step back to see if she would initiate anything. Hoping that she finally was when she asked him to come into the lab on Valentine’s Day he had been sorely disappointed.

 

Moblit sighed and scrubbed the beaker free of the chemical grime. ‘I should have known better than to think Hanji would plan something romantic.’ He glanced over to see Hanji organizing some of the chemicals. She was scribbling on labels that would make sense to no one else except her and him because he had worked with her for so long.

 

He turned back to the beaker and was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked over to see Hanji standing next to him. She smiled, “You seemed lonely over here so I thought I would keep you company.”

 

Moblit smiled, “Ah, thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.”

 

Hanji laughed, “Of course I did. I don’t want you to feel sad.”

 

Moblit stared at Hanji surprised. Hanji wasn’t the best at romance, but thinking back on their relationship one thing was true. He had never felt lonely when Hanji was with him. She had always been there to support him just as much as he supported her. He looked down at his hands guiltily. He had been thinking such unfair thoughts. Hanji just wasn’t that type of person. He couldn’t change that about her and he realized now that he didn’t want to. He liked Hanji just the way that she was.

 

Hanji touched his arm and tilted her head in question, “Is there something wrong?”

 

Moblit smiled and shook his head, “No, nothing is wrong. Did you want to grab something to eat afterward?”

 

Hanji smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

 

Moblit leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Hanji looked at him surprised, “Today is Valentine’s Day?”

 

Moblit laughed, “You didn’t know?”

 

Hanji shook her head, “I had no idea. I just wanted to spend time with you today.” Moblit wasn’t sure why but the statement caused him to laugh even harder than before. The laughter must have been contagious because Hanji started laughing too. To outsiders their relationship might look strange, but Moblit wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Hanji and Moblit together. I really like this pairing, but I can't see Hanji as much of a sexual or affectionate person. At least not in the way that most people are. I feel like Moblit would be okay with that. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks!


End file.
